The present invention relates to novel high fiber edible products having a psyllium-containing filling. These products have excellent texture, mouthfeel, and palatability. They are useful as dietary aids in the control of bowel function, constipation, blood cholesterol levels, blood glucose tolerance, and/or appetite, as well as prophylaxis and treatment of intestinal disorders.
Psyllium-containing products are currently widely used for laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels, and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics. See, for example, J. W. Anderson, et al., Fed. Proc., 46, 877 (1987); J. W. Anderson, et al., Am. J. Gastroenterol., 81, 907-919 (1986); and S. Faberberg, Curr. Ther. Res., 31, 166 (1982); all being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The commercial psyllium-containing products typically require the user to mix small particle size psyllium (e.g., psyllium mucilloid) with a liquid. The user then drinks the prepared suspension. Such products may not be convenient to use in all situations. Furthermore, palatability of psyllium-containing products vary depending on the form used, and, of course, the user's particular preference. Frequently, however, psyllium-containing products are viewed as having poor palatability. Improving the palatability of psyllium-containing products is therefore a continuing need which would benefit a significant number of consumers. The use of more palatable products might result in improved compliance for dosing regimens involving several doses or extended duration therapy. Thus, while psyllium can be (and in fact has been) combined with many carriers and flavorants in many forms, there continues to be a need for new, useful, convenient, and highly palatable psyllium-containing products.
Attempts at improving the aesthetics (and ease of preparation) of psyllium-containing products have generally heretofore focused on adding sugar and/or flavor to smaller particle size psyllium. However, simply adding psyllium fiber to any carrier material typically results in an unacceptable product. For example, adding psyllium fiber (in amounts sufficient to provide therapeutic benefits) to a typical fruit filling results in an unacceptably gummy, chewy filling. This appears to result from the psyllium fibers being hydrated by the water present in the typical filling compositions. Attempts at solving the gummy texture by reducing the water content of the filling sufficient to prevent hydration of the psyllium fibers cures that problem. However, this results in an equally unacceptable filling from the standpoint of mouthfeel, creating a product that tastes very dry and is hard to swallow. Thus, there was no entirely satisfactory solution to this dilemma before the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide highly palatable, psyllium-containing filling compositions. Another object is to provide convenient, portable psyllium-containing compositions which do not require mixing by the consumer prior to use. A further object is to provide psyllium-containing compositions having excellent texture, mouthfeel, and palatability. A further object is to provide a highly palatable psyllium-containing composition with improved consumer acceptance to enhance compliance with a high fiber diet. An object of the present invention is also to provide high fiber diets. Finally, objects of the present invention are to provide methods for producing laxation and regulating bowel function; methods for reducing serum cholesterol levels in subjects with elevated cholesterol levels; and methods for controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.